Capturing Lina's Heart 2
by Kitsuma
Summary: Someone is after Lina's heart but who could it be? This captor will have to deal with human illnesses and injuries and fiery tempers! A remake of Capturing Lina's Heart. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Captured? The way to a maidens heart!

**Chapter 1 Captured? The way to a maidens heart!**

"Lina Inverse you will be mine!"

A mysterious figure chuckled and teleported away.

Lina sneezed she could have sworn someone was talking about her. It had been a pretty slow day. No bandits, no pirates, no mazoku...it was like chaos had taken a break from bugging Lina Inverse but if one simply boiled it down chaos was Lina Inverse.

"Lina your not catching a cold are you?" asked the hyper active Princess Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun.

"No I am NOT catching a cold!" Lina yelled at Amelia for the hundredth time.

Amelia seemed to shrink and fall back away from Lina's glaring eyes. "I'm just worried Miss Lina!" Amelia pouted trying to defend herself.

"She's right Lina you shouldn't yell at her," said Zelgadis Greywords the chimera created by Rezo years ago.

Lina crossed her arms and turned her head away stubbornly.

"What are we talking about again?" asked Gourry Gabriev the blonde swordsman.

"Slipper slap!" yelled Lina as she slapped Gourry with a slipper.

"Jellyfish brain!" she yelled at him. She picked him up by the collar and started to shake him violently, "Use your head for once!" She scolded him.

Zelgadis and Amelia simply tip toed away trying to save themselves from Lina's wrath.

"Where do you two think your going?" Lina asked smirking showing her fanged teeth.

"My my aren't we as lively as ever!" exclaimed a voice as he teleported in front of the Slayers. It was Xellos the beast priest to Zellas Metallium.

Zelgadis glared. Lina glared but at the moment she was glaring at everything.

"Hi Mr. Xellos!" exclaimed Amelia.

"Hold on! I know who you are let me think on it!" said Gourry trying to really remember Xellos' name even though Amelia had just said it.

Xellos sweatdropped. "Honestly Mr. Gourry my name is Xellos remember?" he told the long haired blonde.

"Oh I remember now your name is Xellos!" he exclaimed.

Lina slapped him on the back of the head with her slipper.

"No shit Sherlock!" Lina yelled and started to shake him again. Xellos only smirked as he took in the negative energy.

"What are you doing here Mr. Xellos?" asked Amelia.

"Well..." Xellos started but he never got to finish. "Nope don't even answer that!" interupted Lina. Xellos pretended to pout.

The group continued on the path to Atlas City.

They reached a clearing and started to set up camp. Lina took a stick and a piece of her hair and started to catch fish that were in a river nearby.

After everyone had eaten Xellos walked up to Lina.

"What do you want fruitcake?" asked Lina.

"Why just to take a walk with you Miss Lina!" he exclaimed.

Lina narrowed her eyes at the mazoku. "Why would I take a walk with you?" she questioned the ever tricky priest.

"Trust me Miss Lina," he simply replyed.

"Trust you? Why?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Honestly Miss Lina have I ever done anything to directly hurt you?" he shot back with another question.

'No he hasn't I guess,' thought Lina. She closed her eyes and got up with a huff.

"Ok ya old fruitcake I'll walk with you if your that scared of the dark," Lina said opening her eyes to reveal the ruby color as they dared Xellos to try anything funny.

The others had already gone to sleep through Xellos and Lina's little chat knowing that Lina could handle herself.

They walked a good deal into the woods. Finally Xellos stopped.

"What is it now fruitcake?" Lina asked annoyed she had her arms behind her head and seemed very bored. She had left her armor and cape back at camp.

"I assume...Miss Lina you know of Miss Sylphiel's and Mr. Gourry's relationship?" he suddenly asked.

Lina became sad in an instant. "What of it?" she seethed.

"I also assume...you are aware of Ms. Amelia's and Mr. Zelgadis' relationship?" he didn't even bother to answer the question Lina had asked and just shot back anther one.

"So?" Lina snarled. Xellos was acting weird. Though it hurt for a while of Gourry and Sylphiel's relationship she thought she was over it.

"I assume Miss Lina your lonely?" he asked. That is the third question!

"As if Xellos!" Lina yelled back.

"You lie to me Miss Lina? I am hurt! I can feel your emotions, you can't hide what you feel from me," he answered her. He turned to face her.

Lina gasped as Xellos frowned and opened his eyes.

Lina got in a defensive position.

Xellos teleported right in front of Lina catching her off guard. But instead of attacking her like she thought he would. He HUGGED her!

Lina tried to free herself from his grasp. "Xellos what the HELL are you doing!" she screamed at him.

"Miss Lina...I don't like it when your lonely," he whispered into her ear. Lina continued to struggle against him.

"Damn it Xellos let me go!" She seethed into his ear. Xellos' grip only became tighter.

"Don't fight me Miss Lina," he calmly whispered into the sorceress' ear.

He lifted her chin and kissed her. Lina tried to punch and kick him but his legs prevented her from kicking and his arms held hers tightly but not to the point of hurting her. Xellos sighed into her lips when Lina did not return the kiss.

Lina continued to struggle against him.

"Sleep," he whispered as he kissed her lips once more. Lina's eyes began to feel droopy and her eyes glazed over with exaustion. Finally she fell into his chest asleep.

"My my Miss Lina...I told you not to fight me," he whispered lovingly into her ear as she slept peacefully in his chest.

Picking her legs up to where he was carrying her bridal style he teleported her tiny frame and himself to Wolf Pack Island where Zellas would be waiting.

A/N

So...as I said not to much of a change just trying to get rid of most of the childish cheesy writing which I hope I did. Enjoy!


	2. Home Sweet Home! Wolf Pack Island!

**Chapter 2 Home Sweet Home? Wolf Pack Island!**

Xellos arrived in Wolf Pack Island craddling the small body of Lina Inverse.

"Ah Little Xellos you have returned with the Inverse girl I see. Good job," congratulated Zellas.

"Thank you Milady," replyed Xellos doing a head bow as to not drop Lina.

"You know where to put her. After your done with that I want a detailed report," commanded Greater Beast.

Xellos once again nodded and teleported to a house that was located on Wolf Pack Island. He went into Lina's new room and laid her on the bed. He kissed her forehead.

Xellos knew that his mistress knew that he loved the great Lina Inverse. That is why she sent him to capture her. To turn her onto the side of the Monster Race. It benefitted Xellos quite alot.

Lina would not grow old and die and she would be able to love him like he loved her, in due time of course.

Plus the only reason Zellas wanted Lina was for a couple of reasons actually. The main one. Lina's strong power and two...she wanted grand children.

Xellos sweatdropped when he had heard the second reason but he would deliver and in no time at all Lina would be happy to oblige Greater Beast's will.

He turned to the fiery sorceress sleeping peacefully. He snapped his fingers and her cloak and armor arrived. He stared at her once more. It was hard to believe this tiny girl caused dragons to run in fear and monsters to tremble. For humans to panic that they would do anything she asked. Bandits cowering for their lives at the utter of her name. He smiled and soon this wild flame would be a warm fire to snuggle into.

A wild fire tamed by him, Xellos Metallium who so loved to play with this dangerous fire.

He teleported back to Zellas' side and gave his detailed report.

Xellos was sent on another mission which was to keep Lina's friends occupied for a while so that Zellas could put her influence into Lina.

Lina awoke a day later to be in a lavender room. 'It reminds me of Xellos' eyes,' she thought. 'Wait...XELLOS!' she mentally screamed. She rushed out of bed stumbling a bit and banging her head on some rather hard furniture.

"Where am I?" Lina asked to nobody in particular.

"You honey, are in Xellos' house," replied a voice.

Lina gasped and turned to see none other than Greater Beast...Zellas Metallium.

"Welcome Lina Inverse to Wolf Pack Island," greeted Zellas.

Lina didn't know what to do. One wrong move and it could be all over.

"Don't worry honey. I won't kill you. I need you to do two things for me in fact," stated Zellas smiling warmly at Lina.

'She smiles so nicely...but she is a monster who has already admitted she needs me to do two things,' thought Lina darkly.

"I need you to lend your power to the moster race and to bear me grand children with Xellos as the father. Organic monsters created by actual mating by two strong creatures creates an even stronger one," commented Zellas.

"As if I would have sex with Xellos!" sneered Lina.

Zellas sighed. "You don't have a choice honey," she said getting up and walking gracefully to Lina's side. "You don't have a choice," she whispered into her ear.

Lina didn't dare move incase it angered Greater Beast.

Zellas took her finger and touched Lina's cheek. She shivered more out of what the hell is she doing to me instead of fearing for her life.

Zellas than took her whole hand and rubbed Lina's cheek. "You have soft skin honey," she commented sweetly.

"Uh...excuse me but may I ask what the HELL are you taking!" Lina hissed.

Zellas merely laughed as she put her head to Lina's forehead. In an instant all of Lina's memories came before Zellas' mind. Skimming through the images Lina's eyes glazed over. Her hands fell limply to her sides and Zellas scanned her memory laughing at some bits and expecially when she found that Lina had stepped on Xellos' head.

Finally done with the memory searching she moved her hand to Lina's chest. Lina snapping out of her daze made a move to stop Zellas but a simple stare from Greater beast made Lina stop.

Zellas put her hand on Lina's heart. Lina started to feel way to uncomfortable. Zellas however ignored the awkward silence as she pressed her ear to Lina's beating heart.

Lina gasped. 'Okay this chick is seriously taking major drugs!' thought Lina nervously.

Zellas closed her eyes and willed her core to go in sink with Lina's heart.

Lina gasped as she felt the intense pain of Zellas connecting to her heart. She could no longer stand as she slumped to the floor her eyes once more glazed as Zellas went to the floor with her. Her ear still listening to Lina's heart as its beating became calmer to a more healthy rate.

She closed her eyes and felt all the heartache in Lina's life. Finding every weakness she could find in Lina so that she may persuade her to love Xellos and to persuade her to become a monster.

Finally she found it! The heartache of not being able to be with Gourry Gabriev.

Unsynching her core with Lina's heart she took the dazed Lina and put her back into the bed. In a few hours Lina would be awake and alert and by that time Zellas would have a plan to make Lina love Xellos for eternity and to make Lina into a monster.

She teleported away from Xellos' house and into her temple. She took a cigarette and lit it.

"Soon Lina Inverse...very soon honey and you will be mine along with your power and the cute little grand children I can't wait to see!" Zellas chuckled to herself raised her wine glass in a toast to happy marriage.

A/N

Another redone chapter I hope you've enjoyed it.


	3. Plans! Greater Beast's Sinister Plan of

**Chapter 3 Plans? Greater Beasts Sinister Plan of Love?**

Lina woke to be back in the bed. She instantly remembered the awkward moment with Zellas and started to blush. 'I wonder what that fruitcake was doing to me?' thought Lina.

Getting out of bed she heard her stomach growl.

''Hahahahaha!'' laughed Zellas. "Your appetite has just a big of reputation as you Lina Inverse," said Zellas smoking a cigarette and rocking herself in a rocking chair.

"Gah!" screamed Lina she hadn't noticed that Greater Beast was sitting in the lavender colored room.

"Calm down honey, your going to have a heart attack and die before you can even give me grandchildren," stated Zellas who was silently laughing.

"I never agreed to it!" yelled back Lina who forgot who she was talking to, however Zellas ignored it and continued.

"We can talk this over..._dinner_," Zellas said simply.

"D-d-dinner?" stuttered Lina still trying to recover from the spook from earlier. 'I hope Lina Inverse is not a house specialty,' Lina thought darkly.

"Yes honey, dinner, don't worry I won't eat or feed off of you. I have already eaten," Zellas answered Lina's thought question.

"Ok," Lina said guardedly. Lina was starting to feel emboldened and soon with food in her belly she would be ready to take on Greater Beast. At least just enough to get away from her.

They went to the dining room where there were tons of different style foods. Meat, rice, chinese takeout, Japanese style seafood, all the great foods people dream of eating everyday.

And all that food went to our darling Lina.

Lina forgetting who she was dining with started to immediately stuff her face with food. Zellas merely looking in shock. She had heard of the Inverse girl's eating habits but when she had to duck to stay away from a flying bone she didn't realize it was THIS bad.

"Quite the appetite for a young girl," stated Zellas dodging another bone that was coming her way.

"lalsdkfjoedifkjdf," Lina said glaring at Zellas and continued to eat her food.

Translation: Can't you see I'm eatin now! We'll talk later.

Zellas nodded and dodged a shrimp tail that was coming fast to her head. 'If I survive dinner first,' thought Zellas dodging a T-bone.

'Is she deliberately throwing food at me,' thought Zellas but when she looked at Lina with her eyes barely over the table Lina was eating like a wild animal. Zellas estimated that she would finish this dinner in about five more seconds.

Zellas was not wrong.

"Excuse me," burped Lina cleaning her teeth with a toothpick and patting her belly. "Ya got any dessert?" Lina asked Zellas.

Zellas coming from behind the table stared in shock. "You want more?" she practically yelled.

Lina remembering this was Zellas shut her mouth. "You wanted to talk about something, spit it out then!" Lina said with a guarded voice. She did not care anymore that this was Zellas. She defeated Shabranigdo, Hellmaster, Gaav, Valgaav, Darkstar, Zannafar, and the Ghost of Shabranigdo. Zellas the Beast Master would no longer scare her as long as she didn't do the creepy thing she did earlier.

Zellas sat herself in a chair. "Yes, as I said you are going to bear Xellos' grandchild," Zellas said daring Lina to object.

"I never agreed to it!" Lina argued once more.

"You don't have a choice," stated Zellas calmly. She was confident of her abilities to win this and make sure Lina agreed whole heartedly.

"I do to!" Lina yelled back.

"No, you don't. Besides Xellos will be kind unlike lower demons and most human males. High ranking Mazoku take care of their females and never break their hearts. Like a certain blond headed swordsman," Zellas said lighting another cigarette and blowing out the smoke.

Lina gasped. 'Thats what she was doing finding my weaknesses!' thought Lina darkly as she covered her eyes.

"Gourry Gabriev was his name wasn't it? And the girl he chose was Sylphiel correct?" asked Zellas innocently.

Lina didn't answer so Zellas took as an oppurtunity to carry on.

"Not to mention if I'm correct your parents wanted you to marry some guy you didn't even know or love!" Zellas sneered.

Lina bowed her head in defeat. With a few words Zellas had her pinned.

"I will NOT marry Xellos or BEAR his children," hissed Lina.

Zellas sighed. 'So close,' she thought. Lina Inverse was going to be harder to crack than she thought.

"You will spend a long time with Xellos and see what I mean. Eventually Lina Inverse you will love him," Zellas sighed teleporting back to her temple.

'And I will be long gone,' thought Lina. She went to the lavender room. Put on her armor and cloak and snuck out of the house.

'I will be long gone,' with that thought in mind Lina ran into the forest. She didn't know how far inland she was but eventually...she would reach water and fly away from here no matter how long it took her.

A/N

So far I'm just correcting some grammar and changing some wording but other than that what do you think?

-Kitsuma


	4. Leave! Run Away I'm sick?

**Chapter 4 Leave! Run Away I'm sick?**

Lina ran through the woods. She had been running for at least an hour with breaks here and there.

Stopping for a breath it started to rain and rain hard.

Lina squinting through the rain cursed, "Damn, its going to be harder for me to get away now. Damn monsters could track me down and not get slowed by this weather. SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!"

Lina stopped yelling and started to run through the rain again. Running was not her style but even against the strongest monsters she faced she needed back up.

Finally she met a beach. "Now I hope mainland isn't to far away," commented Lina.

Turning around hoping nobody was following her she faced the raging sea again.

"RAYWING!" she casted levitating into the air and flying over the sea.

'Damn the wind it keeps pushing me down. If I get into the water now I'm as good as dead!' thought Lina trying to stay out of the sea that was sending high waves trying to swat her down like a fly.

Back with Zellas. Zellas looking through her all seeing mirror across from her saw Lina trying to escape Wolf Pack Island. Sighing she laid back into her chair. "Lina, Lina, Lina what am I going to do with you?" she said to herself.

Lina was getting exausted. She let herself fall a couple of inches but then got back up to the height she was once at. The waves were getting stronger as she approached the eye of the storm.

Rain got into her eyes and at that moment a huge tidal wave came and grabbed Lina.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Lina screamed as she was put underwater.

She was being tossed and turned over and over. She could no longer tell which way was up or down.

'I'm losing air!' Lina thought starting to panic. She moved her arms trying to swim to the surface or what she thought was the surface. But the current kept pushing her down.

Finally she was brought up for air. Lina did not hesitate to breathe it in but for just that second she was put back underwater and again tossed and turned.

Lina underwater for to long started to see black spots at the edge of her vision. She was worn out and no longer tried to fight the current. Not to mention she was freezing.

Lina lost conciousness as soon as the waves started to settle down and the storm moved on. The waves rocking her gently onto the shore of Wolf Pack Island.

Lina tried to open her eyes but only got blurry vision. She tried to get up but her legs wouldn't cooperate and Lina fell back into the sand.

Her eyes focused on the forest and slowly with the gently sound of the calm waves on the beach and the songs of the birds Lina fell asleep once more. Too tired and to exausted to even fathom she had not even gotten away from Zellas Beastmaster.

Lina laid there in the sand for the rest of the night fast asleep on the sand.

Zellas seeing Lina on the beach in her mirror summoned Xellos.

Xellos bowed as he entered the temple.

"Lina has tried to get away she is laying on the North Side beach fetch her and take her back to her room," commanded Zellas.

Xellos sighed and bowed. Teleporting to where Lina was he saw her tiny form on the beach.

As he approached her he saw that she was sweating but shivering. She grabbed at the collar of her shirt as if she couldn't breathe.

He picked her up bridal style and nuzzled into her neck. She was running a dangerously high fever.

"My My, Miss Lina you should not have escaped no you should not have," whispered Xellos into her ear.

Teleporting back into his house and into Lina's room he set her down.

He would need to get her out of her soaked clothes and to do that she would have to be naked.

_In Xellos' mind..._

Undress Lina=seeing Lina naked=Lina finds out=Xellos becomes Roast Chicken

Xellos sweatdropped but opened his eyes when he heard Lina cough violently.

"No choice I guess," Xellos said to himself.

He started to undress Lina and when he saw her naked flesh he gulped. But turned serious once more when Lina started to violently cough agian.

Finishing the job of undressing her he did not take time to admire her beautiful body but got a dry nightgown that was just plain white and put it on her. Buttoning her shirt when he got to the breasts he couldn't help hearing the moan from Lina when he accidently rubbed his fingers there.

Trying not to get excited he finished buttoning her shirt. Next was the pants. After he carefully put on her underwear he tried to put on her pants.

Finally able to do so without doing anything to arouse Lina in her sleep he teleported to his room trying to breathe normal again.

"I am so done for when Lina finds out I undressed and dressed her.

He heard Zellas call for him and teleported instantly to her side.

"Yes Beastmaster?" he bowed as he entered into her chamber.

"What is Lina condition?" she asked him smoking a cigarette.

"She has a dangerously high fever along with some internal wounds probably from being banged up by the sea," he answered.

"That was unexpected but this can be used to our advantage. Lina has refused to accept you for a mate something that I want to change fast. With her being as ill as you say she will no doubt need to be taken care of. You will take care of her and till she is well you will not DARE try anything, understood?" Zellas commanded.

"Of course Beastmaster," Xellos said bowing low.

"One more thing. Don't let her try and run away again," Zellas said playing with her wine glass.

"Of course," Xellos answered yet again.

He teleported back into Lina's room. She was still unconcious not to mention sweating and again pulling at the collar of her shirt.

He walked up to her bed and put his gloved hand on her forehead it was burning hot he could feel it even through his glove.

He crawled into the bed with her. He knew that Lina would have to sweat this sickness out so he snuggled as close to her as he could.

"Get better soon," he said soothingly into her ear as he removed a strand of her sweat soaked hair from her face.

"Get better soon," with that he molded his body into hers and watched over the ill stricken sorceress.

A/N

Really so far its just rewording and slight grammar adjustments.


	5. What? A fever I can't be sick!

A/N Here are some comments I got. If I forget to post yours up here plz tell me so I can properly thank you!

Also since this is a redo I just wanted to put these comments in here because I'm glad you liked the other version.

melody726:

So far I like this story. :) But I think there needs to be some sorta symbol to let the readers know when the story is done and when your speaking like: A/N (for author note). This is just a suggestion though. ^.^

KITSUMA: Thank you for liking my story! I will take your advice and use A/N to let you know that I have stopped the story chapter thingie. Thank you for telling me that! ^_^

Jenesa306:

Love it, I hope you continue writing, the way the story is going is really exciting. Xellos and Lina were always my favorite coupling. Please continue soon :)

KITSUMA: I'm glad you want to read more it makes me feel appreciated! Xellos and Lina are my top pairings that I would love to see happen unfortunately Gourry and Lina will always be in both the actual manga and anime so what to do but fantasize what could happen between them lol.

**Chapter 5 What? A Fever I can't be sick!**

Lina opened her eyes in the morning the very next day. She was still burning and she felt like she couldn't breathe though she was panting.

Her throat was dryer than a desert and she noticed she was back in the lavender room. 'I didn't even get to escape the island. SHIT!' Lina thought to herself. Even mental yelling exausting her.

"Awake I see?" Xellos asked walking into the room with a cup of what Lina could smell to be peppermint tea.

Lina not feeling like talking to Xellos just glared and turned to where her back was facing the monster.

"My, My Miss Lina such a temper! I advise you not to do that stunt you just did with the sea. Very risky indeed!" Xellos warned.

"Now, Miss Lina would you like a hot bath?" he asked. Lina shook her head. Even shaking her head took to much effort she just wanted to stay in the bed. Her body seemed to be twice its normal weight.

Xellos sighed. "Miss Lina you should really take a bath it will make you feel better," Xellos pleaded.

Lina only coughed violently in answer.

Xellos set down the tea cup and walked over to Lina. Putting a hand onto her burning forehead it had not gone down even a little bit, however it did not go up which was a good thing.

Lina he could feel was shaking underneath his touch. Looking down at her her eyebrows were tightly knit together and her eyes closed trying to bear some unspeakable pain. Lina coughed violently once more that was so hard it shook the bed.

Lina should not move, but she needed that bath.

"Miss Lina?" Xellos questioned. He was going to ask the unspeakable.

"..." was Lina reply.

She was curled in such a tight ball. She felt cold but she felt hot. Again pulling at the collar of her shirt hoping it would make it easier for her to breathe.

"Miss Lina?" Xellos asked again slightly shaking her.

Lina opened her eyes and glared. "W-w-what?" she stuttered. Her voice was so shaky and it hurt to talk.

"I could take the bath with you, you need to take a bath Miss Lina!" Xellos once again pleaded his eyes opened and from what Lina could see he was truly worried.

Lina shook her head no, but from what Xellos could sense she was not that angry at the question.

"Can you drink the tea?" Xellos asked bringing the tea cup towards her. Lina shook her head she just wanted to sleep her eyes already beginning to droop.

She felt arms wrap around her and gently lift her to a sitting position.

"Here," Xellos said putting the cup up to her lips. Lina took a few sips feeling the soothing liquid go down her sore throat.

Xellos took the cup back so Lina could breathe before putting it back to her lips where she greedily started to guzzle it.

"Slow down Miss Lina," Xellos smiled. Lina didn't care the soothing liquid felt good on her throat and she wanted more of it.

Finally Lina as she finished the tea she was picked up bridal style.

"You really need that bath Miss Lina," Xellos said looking at her. Lina was already half-asleep and probably didn't even hear Xellos.

Xellos brought her into the bathroom. He started to undress her. Lina did not refuse and the fact she couldn't raise a fist even if she wanted to.

Only looking at her face he put her into the bath. Going in with her with his clothes on. He started to gently rub her with a sponge and expecially on her back where most of her sweat was.

Lina took in the good feeling of the water and felt someone scrubbing her back. She knew it was Xellos but he was trying to help her not to mention his gentle scrubbing was very good.

Lina sighed into the water she felt a little better after the tea and the warm liquid around her body.

Lina let her eyes close for just a second.

Xellos felt her go limp into his embrace. She had fallen asleep in the bathroom!

Xellos couldn't blame her. One she was sick, two this was pretty warm water, and three with a gentle rubbing on your back would put anyone to sleep.

Taking her out and drying her he dressed her into a clean gown and laid her on the bed tucking her in.

He checked her forehead and the fever was still dangerously high but Lina was no longer pulling at the collar of her shirt which means they had made progress.

Xellos took the tea cup and went out of the room to prepare food.

Knowing she was sick she probably would just like a good helping of soup.

Taking a cook book he looked to try and find a good soup to make for people with fevers.

Back with Lina she was sleeping peacefully in the bed. Peaceful is what I the author would like to say. Lina was tossing and turning in the bed.

_In Lina's Dream_

Lina was running towards Gourry. Gourry's back was turned and no matter how many times she called for him he never turned around.

"Gourry! Gourry! GOURRY!" Lina screamed at him. Finally Gourry turned around and in his arms was Sylphiel and they were kissing quite passionately.

Lina stopped trying to reach Gourry. She fell to her knees in defeat and felt the hot stream of tears as they rolled past her cheeks as she could only watch as Gourry and Sylphiel kissed.

_In the real world_

Lina tossing and turning started to cry. Her hands were in such tight fists that her nails were making her bleed.

Xellos had finished the soup and took a bowl that he thought Lina would be able to eat and brought it into her room on a tray.

He dropped the bowl. Lina was tossing and turning not to mention there was blood on her hands and she was sweating rivers and crying? She even seemed to cry out and scream as if in pain. Everytime she screamed she coughed violently.

Xellos ran quickly to her bed and started to shake her. "Miss Lina! Miss Lina! MISS LINA!" he yelled shaking her.

Lina calmed down and her eyes fluttered open even though some tears still rolled down her cheeks.

Lina feeling ashamed of looking incredibly weak to somebody no less XELLOS turned away from him and made a slight whimper noise when Xellos turned her back over and started to wipe away her tears.

"Miss Lina what is wrong?" Xellos asked cleaning the blood off of her hands.

Lina closed her eyes and shook her head.

Xellos crawled in behind her and sat her on his lap. Lina was surprised by this gesture.

_"High ranking mazoku take good care of their females," _Zellas' voice rang in her mind.

Lina closed her eyes. Xellos wouldn't understand. "Was it about Gourry and Sylphiel?" asked Xellos rocking her back and forth.

With a snap of his fingers a fire started in the fireplace across from her bed.

Lina nodded her head yes.

Xellos nuzzled into her neck trying to comfort Lina making soft cooing noises. "Go back to sleep Miss Lina," he whispered soothingly.

Lina shook her head no. "I don't want to have another nightmare," Lina's voice rasped. She was actually scared but who wouldn't after they just saw their love of their life kissing someone else.

Xellos continued to rock her back and forth. "Sssshhh its okay," Xellos said unusually gentle.

Lina remained wide awake.

"Sleep Miss Lina," Xellos cooed casting a sleeping spell as he held her between his arms.

Lina at once felt the spell take hold of her but she didn't want to have that nightmare again. But the dance of the flames and Xellos' gentle rocking made it impossible to ignore the request of her drooping eyes as she let the spell take hold and she sighed into Xellos' embrace.

Xellos tucked her back into the bed and curled himself around her making soothing sounds as Lina ran around in the playground of dreams once more a little child with nothing to fear.

A/N

Another redone chapter that if I do say so myself was redone quite nicely.


	6. Love? Not quite yet!

A/N There is some lime in this chapter so if you have problems with lime or are to young skip this chapter because I will not tell you when the lime is coming because if I interupt it will ruin the story -_^

melody726

The highest(normally with chances of not suffering too much brain damage)a person's temper could be, would be about 109'f but even then there could be brain damage. I believe at 112'f (or was it 115'f?) the brain begins to melt but don't hold me too accountable on that one, lol. But, the A/N does help indeed. :) And no problem. ^.^

KITSUMA: lol thank you for that wonderful science lesson. However I was using 120 as an example of how high her fever was since 120 was the first number that popped into my head lol.

Anime-Ice-Princess

This is so sweet :) Great job, really this is one of the best (If not THE best) Xellina stories I've ever seen! I can't wait to read more, please update soon!

KITSUMA: Thank you I'm glad you think its one of the best xellina stories you've read.

**Chapter 6 Love? Not quite yet!**

Xellos woke up the following morning with no Lina in the bed.

He sat upright in surprise. 'Did she try to runaway again in her weakened state?" he thought.

Running to the window to see if he could see her he saw her sitting under a tree looking up at the sunrise.

Xellos sighed in relief. He continued to watch her as her hair blew lightly in the wind.

She was sad was the first thing that Xellos felt radiating off of her and looking at her watch the sunrise. She was a caged bird that needed to be freed.

Xellos didn't like it when she felt sad it had a bitter taste to it.

Teleporting next to her she jumped a bit in surprise. "X-xellos!" she rasped holding the side of her ribs.

"My, My Miss Lina you should be in bed or you could get worse.

Lina shook her head and continued to watch the sunrise.

The sad waves were still pulsating off of her.

Xellos sat behind her and pulled her into his lap. "If your going to watch a pretty show you should stay warm," he told her using his body heat to protect her.

Nuzzling into her neck to check her fever it had gone done quite far with only little heat radiating off of her but there was still the worry of her injuries.

"Xellos...I can't believe I'm saying this to you but...I'm scared I don't think I'm ready...for that," she told him with her bangs covering her eyes.

Xellos listened to her worries. She was right she was not ready but Xellos was more than willing to wait for the bud to bloom as well as help fertilize it till it was ready to fall.

"Ssshhhh Miss Lina, its alright. If your not ready your not," he said to her softly in her ear. He made Lina lean into his body till where her back was using his shoulder as a rest.

As the sunrise came Lina's eyes felt like closing it was a pretty sunrise but Lina had woken up around midnight and had stayed up to watch the sunrise.

Xellos moved to keep her awake. Lina he knew was tired and with a slight fever and some minor injuries so she still needed some shut eye.

But he was alone with her and she was doing quite well.

But until he got Beastmaster's permission he could not do anything to her which made him angry. With Lina confiding her worries to him she was weak now emotionally and he could make her easily love him with all her heart.

But it was progress. If Lina was getting enough courage to confide in him she was beginning to trust him.

_"Xellos!" _Xellos heard Beastmaster summoning him.

He sighed. "What is it?" Lina asked in her raspy voice.

"Nothing to worry about!" he exclaimed his eyes closing like they always were and he smiled teleporting him and her to her bed and tucking her in. "Rest for now," he said petting her head.

"I'm not a little kid Xellos!" Lina yelled back at him. Xellos chuckled. That was the Lina he knew and loved.

He teleported to Beastmaster's temple.

Lina huffed and turned to her side on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

Xellos bowed low when he entered her chamber.

"How is Lina Inverse?" she asked.

"Her fever has gone down to a slight one at least by tomorrow she will be in tip top condition, but I still don't know the extense of her wounds" he reported, "if not later today."

Zellas nodded. She could tell that Xellos was frustrated that until she gave the word he could not touch her.

"Feel free to do light touches as long as they don't mess with her injuries," she cooed. Xellos snapped his head to look at her his eyes wide open, "Thank you Beastmaster!" he exclaimed.

He teleported away happy that he would be able to try and tame his little wildfire and free his caged bird.

He teleported into Lina's room to find her asleep. Snoring lightly he crossed gracefully to her bed and watched her sleep deep even breaths.

He ran a hand over her silky red hair. Lina woke up to see Xellos. "Good morning Miss Lina!" Xellos exclaimed happier than usual.

"What is going on?" Lina asked suspiciously.

"That's a secret Miss Lina!" Xellos said cheerily.

'What is wrong with this fruitcake! First he was all gloomy and now he's all happy!' Lina thought. 'Does taking drugs run in the family?' she thought to herself.

Xellos had teleported to make some breakfast and Lina got dressed.

She walked out of the room to try and find the kitchen when she followed her nose she was greeted by a huge kiss to the lips.

Lina couldn't think of what to make of this. She trusted Xellos now at least a little bit since he had taken care of her while she was sick but...did she love him for that?

Xellos mentally smiled. This time Lina was not refusing him at least not yet. Her waves told him she was confused of what to make of this.

Xellos decided to nudge her. He gently pushed her up against the wall and Lina gasped in surprise opening her mouth where Xellos easily slid his tongue in.

Now Lina was really confused her mind barely registering what was happening. All she wanted was some food!

Xellos gently ground his body into hers makig her do a slight moan. Closing her eyes she deepened the kiss.

Xellos continued to rub her like a cat did to mark its scent, Xellos was doing the same thing so that other mazoku would know that Lina Inverse was his mate and that it would remain that way till she was ready to make the pledge of immortality to him and their soul be bonded.

Lina finally registered what was happening and gently pushed Xellos off. Xellos was not worried he was able to mark his scent on her as well as steal a kiss from her and not get fireballed for it.

She went into the kitchen to see breakfast ready and all past events were gone from memory as Lina dove in.

Xellos chuckled. 'It won't be long now,' he thought.

A/N How was this chapter for ya'll? The lime in case you didn't know was the kissing scene as I said not major yet but it will get there. Hehe. Also another redone one that I'm pretty proud of.


	7. Caged? The bird is now free!

A/N

Me and Gaara 4ever  
2010-09-18 . chapter 6

WAH! UPDATE DANG IT! MORE MORE MORE! I WANNA READ MORE! WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?

You will find out soon enough MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Thx for reviewing!

Anime-Ice-Princess  
2010-09-17 . chapter 6

Soooo cute :) You have a brilliant knack for fluff! I love this story so much! Please update soon!

Thx this is my first actual fluff fic excluding pleasure which I deleted because I didn't like it.

I'm sorry I havn't updated in ever! I met every author's best friend...writer's block. Trying to find out how to progress the story without it going to fast. I just hate it when people get right to the point with Xellos and Lina or other pairings its like hello! They havn't actually gone out romanticly why are they suddenly having sex! Lol.

There will be more fluff in this chapter than the last one so I suggest if your underage not to read this story any further because I don't want to be the cause of creating perverted evil little 4th graders.

**Chapter 7 Caged? The Bird is now free!**

Lina finished the breakfast in record time. Xellos had simply sipped his tea as he watched her eat with interest.

Lina stretched and announced she was going for a walk.

"Allow me to come with you Miss Lina since this is a mazoku island there will be mazoku who love to have you for a meal,as well as your wounds to think about" he stated.

"No your just making sure I try not to runaway again, plus I pulled a little healing spell last night so now they are just sore muscles," Lina shot back a little hurt that Xellos didn't trust her after all she confided in him.

Xellos sensed that her feelings were hurt and left it at that.

"Then have a safe walk Miss Lina," he said bowing and teleporting away from the room.

Lina sighed she knew he was in the astral plane watching her but at least he was giving her some space.

Leaving the house she went into the woods towards the beach she had washed up on.

She sat on the beach twiddling with a piece of shell she found.

She sighed sadly she didn't want to be here.

Xellos watched her and again saw how his caged bird neeeded to be freed. Smirking he had an idea.

"Stupid Xellos," Lina whispered. She had forgotten he was still there but it was easy to forget since one could not see him and she was so lost in thought she couldn't sense his presence.

Teleporting to where he was hovering over her he said, "Now who is stupid Miss Lina?"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Lina screamed. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry Miss Lina...you just looked so sad," he replied opening his eyes to stare into hers.

Lina looked in his eyes and she quieted down immediately. Xellos smirked.

"Now Miss Lina why do you get quiet when I open my eyes?" he asked.

"W-well because w-ell," Lina stuttered.

"I think you get excited Miss Lina when I open them," he stated smirking wider when Lina blushed bright red.

"Do not!" she argued.

"It's just well..." Lina started to explain but didn't get the chance for Xellos had kissed her.

Moving to where he was completely over her body he started to press down on her forcing her to lay down.

Lina was shocked she wasn't expecting to be kissed. When Xellos pushed her into a laying position she tried to push him off.

Xellos feeling Lina pushing him made butterfly kisses to the nape of her neck where he continued to suck.

Lina moaned and stopped trying to push him off.

"Xellos...stop it," she tried to get out.

"I don't think your body wants me to," Xellos whispered seductively into her ear and nipping at her earlobe getting another moan from Lina.

"Xellos please stop," Lina begged.

Xellos only moved his hand inbetween her legs and moved two fingers up and down.

This movement caused Lina to moan really loud and move her hips up.

Lina no longer tried to stop Xellos as he took his other hand and went up her shirt and rubbed her left nipple.

Lina started to pant fast she had never been touched there before and it felt good.

Xellos smirked Lina was lost in the world of pleasure but he would not take her yet she would only regret it later.

Instead he just enjoyed teasing her with his finger in her area and on her nipple.

Moving back to her neck he started to lick and suck on it creating a bright red mark that he would later bite into.

Lina moaned and her body felt hot as Xellos continued to move his fingers on her area.

He took his hand and put it in her pants and panties to touch her.

Massaging her clit Lina moaned extremely loud and covered her mouth.

"Don't be embarassed Miss Lina I want to hear you," he whispered kissing her mouth and licking her lips for entrance.

Lina complied and they had a tongue battle with Xellos obviously the victor.

Xellos' hand that was rubbing her clit moved to her vagina where he started to finger her very slowly.

Lina moaned and panted wanting more.

Xellos easily removed her shirt.

Lina realizing what Xellos had done covered her breasts.

"Don't be shy Miss Lina," Xellos whispered.

Slowly Lina removed her arms.

Xellos bent his head to her breasts and licked the right one.

Moving his tongues in circles produced another moan from Lina.

Putting the nipple in his mouth she moaned and panted.

As Xellos licked and sucked her nipples he removed her pants and panties noticing how wet Lina had become.

Lina was to far gone in the world of pleasure to know that she was now completely naked in front of Xellos.

Butterfly kissing her belly he moved his head to her area where he began to lick her clit and vaginal lips.

Lina bucked her hips upward and moaned.

Xellos pushed his tongue inside her vagina giving Lina shivers.

He licked all up inside her. Removing his tongue he began to finger her again and fingered her gently.

Lina started to pant and moan bucking her hips to meet him.

Xellos felt Lina's vaginal wall tighten as she started to reach climax.

Putting his tongue back inside her he moved one finger to where he was rubbing her nipple.

Lina could no longer hold it as she came into Xellos' mouth.

Xellos licked her for a few more minutes making sure he had gotten to taste all of her juices.

Lina lay on the beach completely naked, wet, and panting. Covering her with his robe he teleported her clothes and her to her room where Lina had fallen asleep.

'Tomorrow Miss Lina you will find an even grander adventure.' Xellos thought.

A/N How was that chapter? Did I go to fast with the oral sex or was it just fine? Please review! And another redo hope this lime chapter was better than its predessecor.


	8. Fear! Lina's still afraid of that person

A/N

Xelloslina- Thank you very much for the compliment! I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed this ones predessecor.

**Chapter 8 Fear! Lina's Still Afraid of that Person!**

Lina awoke to be in bed. Remembering what had happened on the beach she blushed redder than a tomato.

Lina got up and put a hand on her chest. She felt embarassed but not regret. She smiled maybe being Xellos' mate was not so bad. He was kind, he didn't make a comment about her breasts, and there was quite a few times he saved her to.

"Xellos?" Lina called in the empty house.

Entering the kitchen she saw a letter.

Dear Lina,

I have some urgent business and will try to be back as soon as possible. Don't miss me! I don't know when I'll be back but please don't try to runaway again!

Love, Xellos.

Lina reread the note.

'Business, I wonder what kind?' Lina thought.

She put the letter down and went outside. She wasn't that hungry for some reason, maybe because she hadn't exactly used her powers in a while. Lina made a face of horror as she realized why she wasn't hungry. 'Well, damn now that its that time of the month I guess I won't be running away anyway,' Lina thought darkly.

'Now of all times though! Couldn't that time of the month wait?' she yelled angrily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She sat in a field of flowers angrily thinking of how weak she had just now become.

Plopping down she looked into the blue sky. Tears came into her eyes. She liked Xellos but she wanted to be with her friends as well. If she became a mazoku she wouldn't be able to see them much and there was the large chance that she would even be ordered to kill them.

"Finally found you Lina Inverse!" yelled a demon.

Lina got up immediately and turned around. It was horrible and grotesque looking, and it smelled of rotting flesh. The body was skeleton shaped with flesh still clinging to its body.

"Fireball!" Lina tried to shoot a fireball but only an ember the size of a matchstick came from her hand. 'Damn forgot!' Lina thought a sweatdrop forming at the back of her head.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA Lina Inverse! Pathetic!" Laughed the demon. Lina turned and fled.

The Demon quickly followed. "You can't escape Inverse!" It called after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lina was trapped between a waterfall and the demon. "SHIT!" she yelled looking down and seeing the demon approach her.

"I finally caught you," it sang as it started to walk towards her slowly.

Lina looked down and back to the undead demon. 'Well, its either him or the waterfall,' Lina thought, 'either way I'm screwed.'

Lina turned back towards the demon and gave a peace sign. 'What the hell is she thinking?' wondered the demon as he gave her a peace sign back.

"BYE!" Lina yelled.

A question mark appeared above the skeleton's head, 'oro?'

With that said Lina turned and ran at the waterfall jumping.

The demon panicking ran to the edge to see if he could find her. Only mist came into his slimy eye sockets.

"Damn...however Lina you have not escaped me for long," it smirked.

Lina struggled to breathe and get to the surface as she had gotten caught in an underwater whirlpool. Lina soon lost conscienceness in being twirled around without any oxygen.

The water current soon let her go and Lina floated down river calmly finally landing on a nearby river bank.

The demon from earlier teleported right next to her. "Got you!" it smirked proudly, "Honestly did you really think that I would fall for such a trick? Its obvious that you would have floated down river...huh are you listening?"

Squatting down he put his hand on her face turning it to get a better look, seeing her face and noticing that she was still breathing Let go of her head and watched her head limply fall back to the ground.

Picking her up like a sack of potatoes he put her over his shoulder and teleported to Dynast's temple.

As he teleported he laid Lina on the ground so that he was on one knee bowing to his lord.

"Good job my servant, you may leave now," Dynast commanded.

Dynast walked up to Lina's limp body and picked her up bridal style her arm limply dangling on the side.

"Beastmaster wants you under her command but I will not let that happen as you will become my servant!" he said to the unconscious Lina.

He went to a part of his temple and put her on a bed. Dynast put a hand directly below her chest and gave a hard push upward.

Lina woke up coughing up water and quickly noticed she was not alone.

"Calm down child," said Dynast.

"That was your servant wasn't it?" Lina asked sitting up to glare at the demon lord.

"It was," he replied getting on the bed with her. Lina became nervous.

Whispering into her ear, "Become my servant Lina Inverse, make the pledge with me, become my mate and bear my children, and I will let you see your friends and you will never have to kill them."

Lina's eyes widened. Her friends! Never have to kill them! However this was a Mazoku his word isn't exactly set in stone.

"No, you wouldn't keep that promise," Lina answered and turned her head away. Shivering in disgust at how close he was to her wet form.

Dynast sighed. "Guess I'll have to change your mind somehow," he said and teleported out of the room smirking and evil idea already forming in his head.

"Mes!" he summoned.

A demon that looked like a human with bat wings arrived and bowed. "Yes?" he asked.

"Lina Inverse I want her to be my mate but she has refused," was all he said.

"Of course my lord," Mes replyed and teleported to Lina's room.

Lina was looking out the window holding her freezing arms. She had to find a way out of here but she didn't know how that would work because at the moment her powers were basically gone.

Mes walked up to her silently but apparently it wasn't silent enough as Lina gasped and turned to see him. "What do you want? I already turned your master down, I won't say yes to you," Lina snarled holding her hands to cast a fireball. After all just cause she knew she couldn't use magic doesn't mean he did.

Mes shook his head and teleported behind her. Lina turned to face him but he already casted a sleeping spell on her. Lina's eyes drooped and the room got dark.

Mes picked her up and set her on the bed he cupped her head.

Muttering things into her ear, Lina started to thrash her hands so much that Mes used his mind to bind her body bind her body.

He continued to mutter words that vaguely sounded like a spell and Lina's face contorted to one that became of pain.

Finally Lina had calmed down and stopped and she had also stopped thrashing. Mes with his work done straightened himself and sensed a demon not of this realm approaching.

'My lord as you had predicted Beastmaster has summoned Xellos, he is on his way to greet you,' Mes said telpathically to Dynast.

'Very well, release Lina in front of him,' Dynast replied back.

'As you wish,' said Mes.

Picking up Lina he teleported her into the air. Gravity taking hold Lina started to fall towards the earth.

Xellos saw a shadow forming and saw Lina's body falling down to earth.

His eyes widened in horror and he teleported right under her he caught her with both his arms.

Lina was unconscious but none the less not injured as far as he could tell.

Teleporting back to his house he laid Lina in the oh so familiar bed.

Xellos Used his magic to scan her to register that a sleep spell and something else he couldn't figure out had been cast.

So he waited till Lina woke up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lina opened her eyes and was back in her room but instead of seeing Xellos she saw Luna.

Xellos started to panic when Lina made a scared face and started screaming and curling into a ball rocking back and forth.

"GO AWAY LUNA! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Lina screamed.

Xellos was confused and sad. Didn't Lina recognize him?

Before he knew it Lina had gotten off the bed and was making a mad dash for it.

Crazy with fear she couldn't run straight and got quite a few cuts and scrapes.

"Lina wait!" Xellos called after her.

Teleporting behind her he grabbed her from behind.

"Lina calm down its me Xellos! Remember?" Xellos exclaimed.

The spell however that Mes had put on Lina translated Xellos' words like this.

"Lina hope your ready to die because its me Luna! Remember?"

Lina began to scream. "Let go of me Luna!"

Xellos not sure what to do teleported to Beastmaster's temple.

"Beastmaster! Something is wrong with Lina! OW!" Xellos yelled for Lina had punched him in the chin.

"She thinks I'm Luna!" Xellos tried to explain with the struggling Lina.

Beastmaster knew she was captured by Dynast as she saw it in her mirror and had felt the pressence of an outsider. "Lina honey. That's Xellos," Beastmaster said calmly.

Lina opened her eyes and finally got free of Xellos she ran to a corner and started rocking back and forth covering her ears.

"I'm sorry! Its not my fault really!" Lina screamed and whimpered.

A/N

And another chapter redone that I think I redid perfectly. Of course with those who read the first one I think I'm gonna tweak the AU a bit so that its not AU really any more. If you read you know what I'm talking about. If not then don't worry about it!

Kitsuma


End file.
